Gone But Not Forgotton
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: The fourth piece of the My Broken Matryoshka Series. In the summer after Harry's fourth year, he finally gets what he wants most. But everything's going to go to hell. Can Alucard stop Millennium before Harry's gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Daku-DarkNess316: I'm rather glad, and I will write more.**

**killroy225: Just wait until I redue the next one. And I promise to!****BookLover2401: **

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**Saissister: I'm glad.**

**hell-kill: Yep! And Alucard will.**

**LunarCatNinja: I'm rather glad, and hope you like the rest.**

* * *

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy (we have the prologue, and the first two chapters ahead).**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Prologue: How Much is that Doggie in the Window?

In the days that followed Matryoshka's return, Alucard has barely left him out of his sight, choosing to keep his wizardling all to himself. It took Sir Integra ordering him to stay with her while Seras, Walter, Tom and Pip went searching for the little boy. Much to their relief he was merely sleeping in Alucard's coffin, still human.

Just a few days after, the estate had two visitors: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everyone was on hire alert until Harry came running out to greet his godfather. "Hello, Bambi."

"Hiya, Sirius. Whatcha doing here?"

"We came to see you," Remus supplies.

In privet, the two pledged their loyalties to the Hellsing household on the condition that if they felt it was not safe, they could pull Harry out of mission.

It was agreed upon, and so, Harry got his little doggy for a godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: My Beautiful Matryoshka

"Tom!" Harry calls out, looking for his friend. "Where are you?"

At the sound of the green eyed child's voice, the Dark Lord comes into the Library where he's taken up almost permeant residence except for when he's training or sleeping in the guest room down the hall. "What do you need ?"

"Umm..." Harry bites his lip. "Do you know where the books on old vampire legends are?"

"Yes." Tom gives him a curious look and strides over to the shelves in the far west corner, contemplating each one until he comes upon an old, leather bound book: the journal of Abraham Van Hellsing. "This might help."

Matryoshka looks down at it with sparkling eyes filled wonder. "This is just what I needed actually!" His arms wrap around the older wizard.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Harry curls up on his bed, the book cradled in his lap as he reads, looking for mentions of Dracula. Just as he finds the first one, Alucard walks through his wall. "Hello, Matryoshka."

The boy doesn't move even though he was startled; he's rather used to these intrusions. "Hi, master."

A smile appears on the old vampire's face, and he sits down next to the boy, pulling him to his chest. "What're you reading?"

"Van Hellsing's journal."

Alucard stiffens. "Why?"

"To find out more about you."

He blinks; that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Then why don't you just ask me?"

Harry looks up and smiles innocently. "I want to learn all I can before I ask you." He sighs and looks at the book before saying, "can you be the one to turn me?"

The smile's returned only with far more teeth and just a touch, or more, darker. "Of course I can. I am the King after all." With that, he pulls the teen in for a kiss.

"I love you, Alu."

"And I, you."

* * *

After that day, Alucard was sent on a mission, but Harry had to stay behind. So the boy spent his time in the dungeons, only coming up for food, and read. He wanted to know everything he possibly could about the allusive creature that had saved him, and that he now loves. He refused to sleep in his room, choosing instead, Alucard's oversized coffin.

There, surrounded by the man's scent, a new, to the wizardling, development occurred: wet dreams. He'd wake up, hard as a rock and not exactly sure of what to do but he endured, waiting for his master to come home and 'fix' him.

* * *

The day, or rather night, Alucard comes home, he walks in on one of them, and can't believe his ears. "Hah... Ahh... M-master..." The boy's squirming around, trying his hardest to chase the phantom sensations down. "Ngh, A-Alu! Alucard!"

"Having a nice dream, Matryoshka?"

Harry's eyes snap open. "Alu? W-what?" Alucard chuckles and presses his hand against the bulge in the teen's sleeping pants, elicting a shuddering gasp. "M-ma-master..."

"Would you like some help?" he asks, rubbing gently.

"Y-yes."

That hand slips under his pajamas and wraps around his erection, making him cry out, his moans echoing throughout the room. "Alu!" Writhing beneath his the king's touch, Harry calls out, "p-please! I-I! Ahh! S-something wa-nts to... to- Nyah! Alucard!" With the final scream, Harry releases, painting the older male's hand white.

Alucard smirks and pulls him into his lap, careful to keep him off of his own erection. "My beautiful Matryoshka."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Come to Me

When Harry wakes up next to Alucard the next day, embarassement floods through him. "Alu?"

The vampire opens his luminesant red eyes and smiles. "Yes, my beautiful Matryoshka?"

"Nothing." Harry burries his face in his pillow before realizing that he's inside Alucard's coffin. "Did you move me while I was sleeping?"

"Yes, I did. Now it's time to get up. Sir Integra wants to see us."

"Okay." The lid's lifted off, and Harry's picked up and carried back to his own room and the bathroom in there. Alucard then puts him down and passes him a box that he grabbed on his way out. "What's this?"

"What I want you to wear today if that's alright with you."

"Okay!" Harry puts on a smile and closes the door. As he's turning on the shower, he decides to look in the box, blinking rapidly as he does. Inside is a black funeral dress with red buttons down the front and a stark white ribbon separating the top from the skirt. "He wants me to wear this?" He sighs and dutifully gets into the shower. As he washes his now-waist-length black hair, his mind lingers on the night before. At first, it embarrasses him that he'd be so needy, but then a rush of happiness fills him when he thinks that Alucard didn't have to help him. He giggles. "I love you so much..."

* * *

Harry piggy-backs on Alucard up into Integra's study, making everyone smile until they realize he's wearing a dress. "Harry," Seras says, "why are you wearing that?"

"Alu asked me to."

"Alucard," Integra growls.

"Yes, my master."

"Why is he wearing a dress?"

"Because, I bought it for him."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"Off a dead body."

She sighs. "Harry, we need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You need to go live with someone else for the summer."

"Why?" His pouts, curling into Alucard.

"It's not safe here."

"I don't want to go!"

"You have to go! We want you to be safe!"

Harry's eyes narrow and he looks down at Alucard. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't." He pulls Harry into his arms. "Integra, don't send him away. This is his home, and you shouldn't take him from it."

"That was deep Alucard. What's your real motivation behind it?"

He smirks. "There's no place safer than with me. And soon enough, he won't be human anymore."

Harry giggles. "Not soon enough if you ask me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Daku-DarkNess316: Thanks! I hope you enjoy.**

**Kage 5243: *smile***

**Lily887787: Yep!**

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**hell-kill: Just a little longer...**

**LunarCatNinja: Yeah... he doesn't go to school in this year... *smile***

* * *

**Last two chapters of this part! Hope you enjoy.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let Me In

Harry looks up at the sky and frowns, his hand clenched in Alucard's. "What are we doing here, Alu?"

"We have orders to exterminate some Millennium supporters," the older male replies, picking his soon-to-be childe up in his arms. "Then we were told to have some time off for ourselves."

The teen nuzzles into his master's chest, curling a hand in the red trench coat. "Where should we go? What should we do?"

"We can spend the day together, just the two of us. And as for where, what do you think about Paris?"

"Paris?! Really?!" Alucard nods. "No way! This is going to be awesome!" Harry all but trembles with excitement in Alucard's arms.

"I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic." The vampire kisses his boy full on. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry jumps down onto a crate to watch Alucard rip through his opponents, laughing manically and making the boy smile and giggle. "Get 'em! Rip 'em! Turn 'em inside out! Kill them!" He's cheering, bouncing around and punching the air. "Alucard! Alucard! He's our man! If he can't kill them, no one can!"

Said vampire chuckles and slams his hand into the head of a ghoul. "Very cute, Harry."

"Thanks! Go! Go! Go!"

Red eyes latch onto green and the former's owner asks, "would you like to join in?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I'm tired..." The little human curls up beside his master in the coffin and sighs. "Are we done with our mission?"

"Yes, we are."

"Will we go to Paris tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Harry smiles and snuggles in further. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A gasp of surprise and wonder comes form Matryoshka's mouth as he looks out upon the French city from a rooftop. With the lights glittering and lighting up the sky, it's almost as if the stars have fallen to earth amongst a land of diamonds and other precious jewels. It's almost like a crystal dream... "It's so beautiful! Thank you for taking me here..."

The old vampire sits down and looks up at the sky; it's just as clear as the night he became the monster that he is now. "You're very welcome, Matryoshka." Eventually, the little wizard falls asleep, and the quiet takes over.

The silence breaks with the sound of boots on the rough surface. "I would have never expected that you would come all the way out here, Alucard."

"Father Anderson, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you're going to turn Matryoshka this summer."

"I promised that I would after he turned fifteen. His birthday's at the end of this week."

"So this will be the last time, I will see him as the bright little child I've come to know?"

Alucard scoffs. "Just because he won't be human, that doesn't mean that he won't still be a bright child. He just gets to stay that way forever. And, honestly, I'd prefer that over the alternative."

Anderson growls, "how is that better?"

"This way, he'll always be beside me... I will always have my little Matryoshka... my perfect little doll." With his head tilted down, he says, "would you love him any less, now?"

"No... he wormed his way into my heart... and I know that I am not the only one."

"It's hard to get away from him, isn't it?"

"It is..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: And Give It All Away

With his hands closed together in glee, Harry's eyes are bright, sparkling in the moonlight. "Can I really?! Can I really?!" He jumps up and down excitedly, startling to clap in his joy. "Can I really go play with them?!"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you so much!" He giggles and runs off to go play with some children in the city; it's not very often that he gets to do such things, and Alucard loves watching him do it. It's a reminder that Harry's still innocent, something that should be cherished in a world so dark.

Alucard sighs and sits down on a park bench, a book in his hands. He's alright with letting the boy do as he pleases today, after all, it is his birthday.

* * *

A black and red laced cake is set down in front of Matryoshka, fifteen candles in flame like the lights in Paris; the boy smiles brightly and leans over it, blowing them quickly as Alucard says, "happy birthday. Did you make your wish?"

"Yep! And I know it's going to come true."

"What makes you say that?"

"You promised to turn me after all, Alu..." The count grins darkly and passes him a present; in moments, the wrapping paper's gone. "Ah... this is for me?" Harry picks up the elegant wand and runs a finger down it.

"Of course it is. Only the best for you..." Harry giggles and launches himself at Alucard. "Thank you, so much!"

* * *

That night, Harry's laid on the bed in the hotel with his master hovering over him, and he tilts his head back to expose his neck, egging his vampire on. His eyes flicker with addicting amounts of power from their half-lidded position. "Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Bite me! Turn me! Change me! I want it!" Alucard nods and moves forward, opening his mouth just enough to be able to pierce his boy's throat. A shocked cry comes from Harry's throat as those fangs sink into his flesh, and he can feel his blood being pulled from his body. "M-master! A-Alucard!" Emerald pools fall closed only to reopen moments after Alucard pulls back, shining red like blood. "Master..."

The hand that curls in night black hair and drags Alucard's face to the newborn's makes the older male open his eyes wide in shock, but he kisses back anyway. When they part, a wide grin breaks out on the count's face. "Are you happy now?"

"Very..."

The next night, their last in Paris, Alucard takes the boy into the slums to hunt for the first time. An unfortunate circumstance costs a homeless man his life as Harry drains his lifeblood and at last becomes a true vampire.

* * *

Harry clings to Alucard's hand when they return, an umbrella held over the boy's head to shield him from the sun and cast shade for his sensitive eyes. "Harry!" Seras cries out and runs towards them, only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees the boy's slitted pupils and red irises. "Master?" she asks, accusingly.

"Yes, I turned him. And unlike you, he's already accepted who he is, and who he's supposed to be."

"He drank blood already?"

"Yes, now all that's left is for you to." And Alucard takes him away.

_**(How much is that corpse in the window?**_

_**The one that's blood-spattered and pale**_

_**How much is that corpse in the window?**_

_**Oh, I do hope that corpse is for sale)**_

_**I must take a trip to the coroner's**_

_**And leave my poor vampire alone**_

_**If he has a corpse, he won't be lonesome**_

_**And the corspse will have a good home**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**I read in the papers there are robbers**_

_**With U.V. lights that burn and spark**_

_**My love needs a corpse to protect him**_

_**And scare them away from the dark**_

_**I don't want a live human**_

_**Especially if it could talk**_

_**Perhaps a bowl of bloody entrails**_

_**But those can't move, or walk**_

_**(chorus)**_

* * *

**Morgenstern might take me more than a week to finish because it is all updated at once, and that one will be the end of the series.**


	6. Chapter 6

The last part of the series has now been started. It's called **Morgenstern.**

Please read it.


End file.
